the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Ball and Blast
Elemental Ball and Blast is the extremely rare and incredibly powerful ability to combine all of the elements to form a huge ball or blast of fire, lightning, water, and air and throw it at opponent with (most often) telekinesis, able to send beings flying or make them explode. It is only possessed by Callie Knight (who is very powerful and good) as well as the Original Witch, but only had elemental ball (was good as well), seeing as how it takes a lot energy to combine all of the elements with telekinesis. Plus, it should only be in good hands seeing as how a lot of damage can be done if it were evil. This power is the first and only power to combine all of the elements meaning that the Callie is the first to combine all of the elements not including the Original Witch. This power is the strongest offensive power possessed by the Bonum Coven. __TOC__ Variations There are a few different ways of using this power: *Vanquish beings by combining the elements which will rip them apart, causing them to explode or disintergrating them. *Destroy objects by making them explode or disintergrating them. *Throw opponents back. *Deviate incoming energies and/or attacks and powers. *Control and manipulate weather and the other. (Atmokinesis and Geokinesis) Strength, Control, and Skill The power starts off as an elemental ball which is hard enough to create itself, needing a lot of concentration and force. To recreate it can take a lot of work and practice and may not be very helpful at that time since you may only get a small one. After about six months of having this power, Callie was able to make it into a blast to help to help vanquish Nina. Three months later, she was able to easily create and recreate with the help of a solar eclipse which strengthened her powers. After that, she explored the extents of her powers and became and even more fordiabble and powerful witch than she ever was. Aspects Elemental Ball This is the first of the power developed when the user gains this power. They can conjure and throw any size of powerful balls made up of fire, lightning, air (which promotes the fire), some water (which promotes the speed and force). Users telekinetically throw the ball, but you can also mentally do it. Most of the elemental balls are large, Callie showed that users can conjure small balls of it. When thrown, it will still cause large explosions and can still blow less powerful beings. Most users conjure the balls from their hands or in the air, mentally. Elemental Blast The second aspect of this powerful is more destrcutive and large and messy. It is mostly used to destroy and cover a large percentage of area. It is also used to kill more people at a time. Elemental blasts are large blasts of fire, lightning, wind, and water. When thrown at target, it will disintergrate them or blow them up. Also, it may just throw them back which is another efect the user may want to achieve. To channel this power, most users fling their arm forward, push their arms forward, or use their mind. Future Advancement Once you have had this power for a long time and use it continuously and better it, in the future, it will strengthen and advanced to probably and most likely it's last peak of strength which may be the most powerful power in the world, able to destroy beings that are invincible. Instead of just conjuring elemental balls and blast, you can tamper with the weather and earth itself. This is possible since it was the power given to the Original Witch by the earth and weather, but this power was seperated and weakened a little with his descendants. 'Atmokinesis' With this advancement, you can control and manipulate weather by doing many things. You can create lightning and thunder from the skies,make it rain, create fires anywhere, create tsunamis, tornadoes, whirlwinds, snow, sleet, floods, storms, monsoons, and etc with the weather. ''' '''Geokinesis With the earth, you can cause earthquakes, cause volcanoes to explode, take pieces of the ground, levitate stones and rocks and etc, create landslides, control plantlife, create chasms (deep fissure in the earth), build things from earth, and etc. Callie was the only one in the books shown to use these advancements and used it against evil beings. She was unstoppable and was barely tired after done with this. See Also *Pyrokinesis *Electrokinesis *Telekinesis *Aerokinesis *Hydrokinesis Category:Powers